


34+35

by kiwipriv



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwipriv/pseuds/kiwipriv
Summary: everyone knew nayeon was an ariana grande stan, and her new album was definitely giving nayeon some ideas. after all, she loved math.or...2yeon 69
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 72





	34+35

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for being patient with me! I tried very hard on the word count hehe. please enjoy!

Nayeon checked the time on her phone. The minutes were moving too quickly and Yerim still hadn’t arrived. She’d messaged 20 minutes ago that she was on her way, and Nayeon hoped she hadn’t been delayed.

Nayeon and Yerim had been friends forever. Their mothers were best friends, so the two of them grew up together, sharing sleepovers, secrets, everything.

But most of all, they shared a love for Ariana Grande.

And ever since 2016 and the release of _Dangerous Woman_ , the two of them always listened to a new Ariana Grande album for the first time together.

Nayeon checked the time again. _Positions_ was set to be released in just 5 minutes, and Yerim was still M.I.A. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Maybe Nayeon was being a little dramatic, but this tradition was important to them. Even in 2018 when they’d just had a major fight, they still came together to listen to _Sweetener_. After that, their friendship was more solid than ever. She dialed Yerim’s number and thankfully her friend picked up right away.

“I know I’m late,” Yerim answered quickly. She was breathing harder than usual, and Nayeon could almost picture her jogging down the street to get to the apartment on time. “I missed the train, but I’m like, right outside your building. I’ll be up in 3 minutes. Time me.”

Yerim hung up before Nayeon could even say anything. Nayeon smiled to herself and started the timer on her phone.

Nayeon waited for Yerim’s arrival with her hand on the doorknob and her eyes on the timer. Just as the clock hit 30 seconds left, she heard pounding feet coming from the hallway belonging to none other than Kim Yerim.

She opened the door just in time for Yerim’s arrival, stopping the timer with only 6 seconds to spare.

“Congratulations, you made it in time,” Nayeon stepped aside to let Yerim in the door. Her face was slightly red and she was still panting, but ultimately Yerim had made it in time. The album was just about released, and all Nayeon had to do was grab her computer.

Yerim was just as eager to start the listening party. Nayeon hadn’t noticed in the flurry of her entrance, but Yerim was carrying a bag of snacks with her. She set out enough to keep them full for the rest of the day, let alone a 41 minute album.

Nayeon pulled up the album on her computer, ensuring the bluetooth was hooked up to the speakers in her apartment. Though listening straight from her computer speakers would be a nice throwback to their first ever listening party, Nayeon had been able to upgrade over the years, so why let it go to waste?

By now, they had a system in place. They always listened to the album once through in silence, trying to just take in the melodies and production, and of course Ariana’s vocal talent. Then they would listen through again while reading the lyrics, pausing after each song to talk about what they liked about it. Finally they’d go back and listen to their favorites one more time.

Nayeon settled on her couch and Yerim took the loveseat across from her. Finally, with one last nod to Yerim, Nayeon pressed play on the album.

She put the laptop down on her coffee table and decided to lay down with her eyes closed. As cheesy as it sounded, having her eyes closed just helped her feel the music better.

 _Positions_ played through her speakers, starting with ‘shut up’, the first song on the album. It was a solid opening track in Nayeon’s opinion. She didn’t think it’d be her favorite on the album, but it was a good start. The album continued, and Nayeon tried not to spend the whole time analyzing everything and to just let herself enjoy it.

When the album finished, she paused her computer before it replayed so the two of them could exchange thoughts.

Overall, she thought the album was great. A few stand-outs for her: pov, just like magic, 34+35, and of course positions. She’d already loved the single, but it sounded even better in the context of the whole album.

She was eager to hear Yerim’s opinion, but based on the excited look on her face, Nayeon assumed she also enjoyed it.

“I want to hear ‘off the table’ again,” Yerim broke the silence between them. “Oh and ‘nasty’! And ‘34+35’.” Nayeon laughed, she was practically gushing about the album, not that Nayeon disagreed. She was excited to give everything another listen too.

“Pull up the lyrics so we can listen again then,” Nayeon grabbed her computer so she could follow her own orders and saw Yerim do the same.

They started the album again, once again with ‘shut up.’ Nayeon enjoyed listening to Ariana telling her haters to back off, she always thought the media could be cruel to her. She was thankful she didn’t live in the public eye.

Next was ‘34+35,’ and Nayeon was gleefully taking in all the dirty lyrics. Nayeon was by no means a sexual deviant, but she did love seeing women talk openly about their sexuality and sex lives (if they wanted to, of course). Sex was fun!  
Yerim was also studying the lyrics closely. When the song ended, Nayeon paused the album so they could discuss, but before she could even say anything positive about the song, Yerim spoke up.

“Have you ever fucked all night?” She was still looking at the lyrics, as if the answer would be on the screen. Nayeon didn’t really know how to answer. It wasn’t like she and Yerim had never discussed their sex lives (with their partner’s permission of course), but Nayeon just wasn’t expecting to talk about it right now.

“I’m sorry, what?” Nayeon responded incredulously.

“Have you ever fucked all night?” Yerim repeated, finally looking up at Nayeon. She pointed to the lyrics on her screen, as if she didn’t know what Yerim was referring to. She was clearly referencing the lines from the song:

_Can you stay up all night?_  
_Fuck me ‘til the daylight_

But Nayeon didn’t really know how to respond. She didn’t think she had, maybe she’d done it really late once or twice, but never for hours on end like that. Nayeon would never be able to last that long, and if she came more than twice she always fell asleep. She told Yerim as much.

“Ah that makes sense,” Yerim replied. “I think the longest Sooyoung-unnie and I went was about four hours, but I think I was exhausted for the rest of the day. Satisfied, but exhausted.”

“I’ve never even 69’d before,” Nayeon admitted, referring to the 34+35 in the title of the song. She’d obviously known about the position, but honestly she always thought that was something people did in porn, not something couples actually did in real life.

She liked the intimacy of focusing on pleasuring her partner, she liked having her hair pulled on while she did it, she’d never really considered being in any other position.

Yerim, however, looked scandalized at the admission. Not that Yerim would ever _actually_ judge her. Everyone had their boundaries when it came to intimacy and sex, and Yerim wasn’t going to be the one to judge anyone for where they drew that line, but that didn’t stop her from at least looking a little shocked.

“You and Jeongyeon-unnie never…?” Yerim asked in awe. Nayeon shook her head in response.

“You have?” She retorted. The listening party was practically forgotten, Nayeon was too invested in this discussion now.

“You know neither of us like penetration,” Yerim responded, referring to her and Sooyoung. Nayeon remembered their conversations about it back when the two of them first got together, so she nodded in agreement. “Well we don’t like just taking turns lying on our backs eating each other out. Different positions just add variety. I don’t think 69 is my favorite, but I enjoy it. Sooyoung loves it though.”

“Maybe I’ll talk to Jeongyeon about it.”

And with that, they moved on. They continued listening to Positions, sharing their thoughts and feelings on it, but Nayeon was distracted for the rest of the listening party, and when they went back to replay their favorite songs, she only wanted to listen to 34+35.

\-----

By the time she next saw Jeongyeon, the idea of 69-ing was no longer on the forefront of Nayeon’s mind. It had been a few days, and though she was still listening to the album, she had other responsibilities to take care of that took her focus. Work had been busy and stressful for Nayeon lately, and Jeongyeon had been out of town visiting family. Nayeon just wanted to hug her girlfriend again and maybe get a few kisses too.

Finally, Jeongyeon was back from her trip and Nayeon could go visit her at her apartment. They’d been dating a little over a year now, and they already agreed that the next time their leases were up they’d find a place to move in together, but for now they were living separately.

They both lived alone, which was nice. They could have privacy whenever they wanted no matter whose place they went to. Honestly, Nayeon found living alone to be rather lonely, so she often spent more nights at Jeongyeon’s place than her own. But soon enough she wouldn’t have to worry about packing an overnight bag anymore.

Nayeon knew the code to Jeongyeon’s apartment, so she didn’t have to knock upon arrival. Jeongyeon was in the kitchen preparing kimchi jjigae for the two of them for dinner. The apartment smelled amazing with all that cooking going on.

Even better than the food though was Jeongyeon herself. Her dark hair was pulled back in a messy bun to keep it out of her face. She’d been growing it out recently and was still adjusting to having that much hair on her head again. Personally, Nayeon loved running her hands through Jeongyeon’s hair when they cuddled, so for her the more the merrier.

She was leaning over the stove to look into the pot of jjigae, the steam making her face look dewy and glowing. Nayeon had to pause at the entryway just to admire her beautiful girlfriend.

“What are you standing over there for unnie?” Jeongyeon broke Nayeon out of her reverie. She put the spoon she was holding down and wiped her hands on a towel before turning and opening her arms to Nayeon. She gladly took the invitation and wrapped her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck, leaning her forehead against her shoulder. She felt Jeongyeon’s hands rest on her lower back, her hands warm from the stove.

“Missed you, Jeongyeonie, never leave me again,” she said in a whiney voice, her lips brushing the skin of Jeongyeon’s neck. She could practically hear Jeongyeon roll her eyes. Jeongyeon always complained about Nayeon’s whiney voice but Nayeon knew she secretly loved it.

Jeongyeon squeezed her tightly as punishment and Nayeon let out a squeak. Even for all her teasing, Jeongyeon whispered a “missed you too, unnie,” into Nayeon’s hair before leaving a kiss there.

That wasn’t enough for Nayeon, though, who wanted more than just a peck on the head for all her troubles. She pulled away from Jeongyeon’s neck and pouted up at her girlfriend, clearly asking for something. And they’d been together long enough that Jeongyeon knew exactly what she wanted.

Jeongyeon leaned down and Nayeon tilted her chin up to meet her, but before their lips could meet, Jeongyeon dodged her lips and kissed her nose instead, giggling as she teased Nayeon. Nayeon pouted even deeper and made to whine again, but before she could Jeongyeon gave into her demands, kissing her on the lips.

The kiss was chaste, but still perfect. Kissing Jeongyeon was familiar, comforting, and always so full of love. Nayeon smiled as Jeongyeon continued to leave short but sweet pecks on her lips, over and over again.

She only stopped kissing her lips when Nayeon’s own giggling made it impossible to do so. Instead, Jeongyeon pulled Nayeon closer by the hips and started leaving more kisses along her cheek and neck. Nayeon had always had a ticklish neck, so this action only seemed to make her laugh more. Soon enough she had to push her girlfriend away only to breathe again.

“Alright, I get it! You missed me,” Nayeon laughed as she wriggled out of Jeongyeon’s grasp. Jeongyeon only smirked and turned back to their dinner. By the looks of it, it was almost done, so Nayeon chose to glue herself to Jeongyeon’s back until everything was ready. Maybe it slowed Jeongyeon down, but Nayeon didn’t hear her complaining.

Dinner was a comfortable affair. It mostly consisted of Jeongyeon relaying everything that happened with her family. Nayeon opted to talk about her week as little as possible since it would only upset her again anyway.

Nayeon did most of the cleaning as a thank you to Jeongyeon for cooking. Jeongyeon didn’t stray too far though, this time she was the one latched onto Nayeon’s back while she worked. They dried the dishes together to avoid cleaning up any messes tomorrow.

They fell into a comfortable position on the couch. Jeongyeon leaned back against one of the armrests, her feet up on the couch, and Nayeon splayed on top of her. They watched some tv for a bit, making idle chatter as it played, but Nayeon was feeling needy after so much time spent apart that the cuddling didn’t stay innocent for long.

Nayeon used her position to start leaving kisses on Jeongyeon’s neck, each one longer and more lingering than the last. She heard Jeongyeon suck in a breath above her but Nayeon didn’t let up.

“What are you doing, unnie?” Jeongyeon asked as she ran her hand up and down Nayeon’s spine. Nayeon shivered in response.

“I said I missed you,” she spoke between kisses. “Want to show you how much.”

Jeongyeon used her other hand to tilt Nayeon’s chin up again so their faces were level. Without warning, she leaned in and kissed Nayeon deeply, leaving her almost no room to breathe. Nayeon lost herself in it instantly. She parted her lips to allow Jeongyeon entrance, giving herself over to her girlfriend.

“Hm, I’m not opposed to that,” Jeongyeon kissed her one more time before pushing Nayeon off of her. “But not here. Let’s go to bed.”

She stood and reached out her hand to pull Nayeon off the couch as well. Nayeon let herself be dragged from the living room back to Jeongyeon’s bedroom. Jeongyeon laid down first and Nayeon climbed on top of her, eager to connect their mouths once again.

Nayeon had her knees around Jeongyeon’s hips and supported herself on her elbows so she was able to run her fingers through Jeongyeon’s hair while she kissed her. Jeongyeon leaned her head into the touch subtly clearly enjoying the attention to her hair.

The kisses quickly got more heated, both of them wanted to feel close to each other again after so much time apart. Jeongyeon’s hands trailed from Nayeon’s hips up her back, her fingers pushing up Nayeon’s shirt to feel her skin.

Nayeon was impatient, so she just removed the shirt altogether and threw it to the side somewhere. Jeongyeon smirked and pushed Nayeon up so she could remove her shirt as well. Nayeon took their distance as an opportunity to just strip down to her underwear, throwing her sweats somewhere in the direction of her shirt.

Nayeon decided they’d been separated long enough, and promptly climbed back over her girlfriend, taking in her naked torso. It seemed Jeongyeon had forgone underwear altogether, and instead just laid naked against the sheets, her breasts out and on display.

Jeongyeon’s tits, in Nayeon’s humble opinion, were absolutely perfect. Not too big, but still bouncy and perky. Her nipples were big and dark and just begging to be pinched and played with.

Honestly, Nayeon would’ve loved Jeongyeon’s tits no matter what they looked like, she was just a fan of boobs. She loved the way her big hands could absolutely cover her girlfriend’s chest, she loved squeezing at the flesh.

They were a good match, because Jeongyeon loved having her breasts played with. On more adventurous days, Jeongyeon would even ask Nayeon to slap and pinch at them until they were nice and pink. Nayeon had never seen anything more beautiful than seeing Jeongyeon panting with her tits tinted red from the contact.

But that was for another time, today Nayeon just wanted to be with her girlfriend, love her, make her squirm and scream, and maybe squirm and scream a little in return. And Nayeon was someone who got what she wanted.

They kissed again, but Nayeon didn’t stay at Jeongyeon’s mouth for long. Instead, she began kissing down the column of her throat, nipping and biting at the skin as she went. She could hear Jeongyeon gasping above her, like a melody she’d been missing, and she decided she needed to hear more.

She descended down further with her mouth, stopping again at Jeongyeon’s breasts. Wasting no time, Nayeon ran her tongue over one of Jeongyeon’s nipples. Once it was nice and slick, she blew on it, watching as it stood erect at the sensation. Perked up like that, it looked so perfect, Nayeon needed to have a taste.

She took the nipple into her mouth, sucking and biting at it harshly, just edging on the precipice of painful, just where she knew Jeongyeon liked it. She always had to err on the side of caution so as not to push Jeongyeon too far, but the way she was gripping at Nayeon’s waist and moaning into the bedroom, Nayeon knew she hit the sweet spot.

Jeongyeon was not to be one-upped, though; she pushed Nayeon up, her mouth disconnecting from Jeongyeon’s tit with a wet pop. She maneuvered Nayeon so she straddled one of her legs and held tightly onto her hips.

“Grind on me,” Jeongyeon encouraged her. Nayeon complied immediately, cursing herself for leaving her underwear on. She missed the feeling of her bare pussy against Jeongyeon’s skin.

Jeongyeon helped guide her movements hard and faster by pulling at her hips, and Nayeon quickly felt the pleasure building. She knew at this point her panties must be soaked through, the slick leaking through the fabric to wet Jeongyeon’s thigh.

“So hot like this, bun,” Jeongyeon groaned beneath her. Nayeon’s movements were shaking them both, making Jeongyeon’s tits bounce distractingly. She moaned at the sight. “Want you to come like this,” Jeongyeon continued, her voice breathy and beautiful. “Want you to ruin those little panties of yours, keeping them on just to tease me.”

Jeongyeon released her hip so she could rub at Nayeon’s clit through the fabric. The contact made Nayeon falter in her movements, a pleasured shudder moving up her whole body. “Yes Jeongie,” she panted, the heat from her core spreading to her belly. “Want you to touch me everywhere, Jeongie.”

Jeongyeon moved her hand faster in response, the friction making Nayeon feel amazing. She was about to come any second, and Jeongyeon knew it. She started whispering phrases of encouragement, telling Nayeon how beautiful she was, how perfect her noises were, how badly she wanted to eat her pussy.

“Can’t wait to get my mouth on you,” Jeongyeon dirty words continued, and Nayeon loved every second of it. “Come for me, bunny, wanna bury my nose in your cunt.”

Nayeon came then, her hips shaking and body seizing. She felt wetness leak out of her, drenching her panties and Jeongyeon beneath her. Jeongyeon pushed her hand into Nayeon’s panties, ignoring Nayeon’s twitch of oversensitivity as we swiped her fingers across Nayeon’s soaking pussy lips. Her fingers glistened when she removed them, but Nayeon only got a quick glance before Jeongyeon shoved them into her own mouth, sucking the juices clean. “A taste of what’s to come,” Jeongyeon teased after releasing her fingers. Fuck, Jeongyeon was hot.

Nayeon pulled Jeongyeon’s fingers out of her mouth and sucked on them instead. The intensity with which Jeongyeon was staring at her as Nayeon cleaned her own juices off Jeongyeon’s fingers made heat pool in her stomach once more.

She released Jeongyeon’s fingers with a pop and dove down to lick into her mouth desperately. Jeongyeon was the first to pull away.

“How do you want to do this?” Jeongyeon’s voice was breathy and beautiful.

“Have you ever 69’d before?” Nayeon blurted out before she could stop herself. It seemed in all the excitement, she still hadn’t been able to get the image out of her mind. She felt herself blush in embarrassment. Not that Jeongyeon would judge her for being inexperienced or anything, but it still felt silly to ask this way.

Jeongyeon tilted her head in interest. “I have actually,” she raised her eyebrow, “Why do you ask bunny?” Nayeon was still stradling Jeongyeon’s hips and Jeongyeon stroked her thighs soothingly as they talked. Nayeon basked in the comforting attention.

“I’ve just been thinking about it,” she didn’t want to mention the Ariana Grande song right now, she knew she’d only get teased. She’d let Jeongyeon tease her over it later. “I’ve never done it,” she was honest. “Think it could be hot. Do you like it?”

“I do,” Jeongyeon replied and smiled up at Nayeon. Her hair was splayed underneath her, framing her face like a halo. Nayeon would never get over how beautiful Jeongyeon was in moments like these. “Do you want to try?” Nayeon nodded. “Then let’s do it.”

Nayeon stayed frozen in place at first, not sure how to proceed from here. Should she be on top? On bottom? What was more comfortable? Should she just...flip around and get to it? She knew she wanted to be sexy, and she didn’t think she could accomplish that just by flopping on top of Jeongyeon, and she didn’t think she’d maneuver herself very well without accidentally kicking Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon, as perfect as she was, seemed to sense Nayeon’s hesitence, though, and took control.

“You should probably take off your underwear first,” she pointed out and Nayeon nodded, thankful to be guided through. She was a little embarrassed she hadn’t thought of that step herself, but she tried not to focus on it. “It’s probably easiest if you just get off the bed,” Jeongyeon continued giving instruction. “And when you come back, you should sit on my face.”

Nayeon licked her lips and nodded, that was definitely something she could do. She carefully maneuvered herself off the bed and stripped off her last layers of clothing. Once she was fully naked, she got back on the bed so that this time she was straddling Jeongyeon’s head, which was currently propped up on a pillow, with the rest of Jeongyeon’s body spread out in front of her.

Jeongyeon wasted no time and gripped onto Nayeon’s thighs tightly and swiped her tongue out to meet Nayeon’s dripping folds. She was gentle at first, just teasing at Nayeon’s clit at a maddeningly slow pace. She wiggled her hips to try to encourage Jeongyeon to work faster, but all she got in return was a quick slap on her ass.

Nayeon yelped in surprise, but it quickly morphed into a moan. Jeongyeon didn’t hit her hard, but she could still feel the lingering sting. Without warning, she felt Jeongyeong’s tongue licking at her entrance. She was so turned on, she could feel herself clenching and dripping right onto Jeongyeon’s face.

She understood why Jeongyeon wanted her in this position. It was familiar to Nayeon, sitting on Jeongyeon’s face like this, and with Jeongyeon underneath her she was able to get in the mood and relax. On top of that, she was easily able to transition into the 69 position whenever she felt ready.

And Nayeon was ready. Jeongyeon’s pussy was right in front of her, untouched and begging for stimulation, and who was Nayeon to deny her?

Nayeon folded herself forward, careful not to move her hips too much so her pussy was still positioned over Jeongyeon’s face. Jeongyeon was a little taller than her, so Nayeon was only slightly worried she wouldn’t even be able to reach Jeongyeon’s clit, but thankfully her worries were unfounded.

Jeongyeon had such a pretty pussy. It was a dark pink and her clit was swollen and visible with her arousal. Nayeon used one hand to support herself and the other to spread Jeongyeon apart, exposing her pretty pink lips. She almost didn’t notice Jeongyeon still licking at her, she was so distracted but how much she wanted her own mouth on Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon had her mouth around Nayeon’s clit, sucking the bud into her mouth. Tired of being the only one receiving, Nayeon dipped one of her fingers into Jeongyeon’s entrance, gathering her juices on her fingers. Jeongyeon moaned against Nayeon’s clit, the vibrations shooting up Nayeon’s entire body.

Nayeon used her slickened fingers to rub at Jeongyeon’s own clit, starting out with a fast pace. Jeongyeon had been treating her so well so far, Nayeon wanted to return the favor twice over. Jeongyeon twitched at the sudden contact and moaned again, making Nayeon buck her hips in response.

“How does it feel having your needy clit be played with?” Nayeon asked. She almost didn’t recognize her own voice, as lost as she was in her own pleasure. “Poor baby’s been ignored this whole time. Don’t worry, unnie will take care of you.”

She bent down fully so she was face to clit with Jeongyeon’s pussy. She didn’t hesitate as she took the hardened bud into her mouth, keeping Jeongyeon spread wide with her hand. She felt Jeongyeon release her to moan freely and was encouraged to keep hearing those noises.

She pulled off of Jeongyeon and replaced her mouth with her fingers again, rubbing at Jeongyeon’s clit in tight circles, the pressure and speed both enough that Jeongyeon should come any second. She didn’t even care that Jeongyeon wasn’t touching her anymore, too obsessed with her girlfriend’s pleasure to care about her own.

“Come for unnie, Jeongie. Let unnie hear you,” she tried pushing Jeongyeon with her words. It must’ve worked, because in the next moment Jeongyeon was shuddering with the force of her orgasm, her legs slamming closed to try to protect against overstimulation. Nayeon always thought it was very cute that Jeongyeon’s legs would close like that when she came. She particularly loved it when she was eating her out, Jeongyeon’s beautiful thighs squeezing at her head and shoulders. It made her feel oddly proud.

Nayeon took mercy on her and removed her hand. She could feel Jeongyeon panting against her cunt and just took a moment to pause and let Jeongyeon recover.

Nayeon was having fun in the position, it was interesting seeing Jeongyeon’s body from a whole new angle, and giving and receiving pleasure simultaneously in this way was definitely a new experience for her. But if she was being honest, hearing Jeongyeon come apart behind her like that made her miss seeing Jeongyeon’s face as she came. Suddenly, even though she was right above her, Nayeon felt a million miles away from Jeongyeon.

Carefully, so she wouldn’t knee Jeongyeon in the head or anything, she removed herself from the position. Jeongyeon looked confused as Nayeon crawled into her arms instead, but she wrapped Nayeon into a hug without question.

Nayeon could feel how sweaty they’d both become now that they were pressed together, but she didn’t care, she just liked feeling close to Jeongyeon, especially after so much time apart.

“You okay, unnie?” Jeongyeon asked, a small tint of worry in her voice. It wasn’t like Nayeon to get clingy like this during sex. Nayeon nodded where her head was tucked into Jeongyeon’s neck. She pulled back so they could make eye contact.

“I’m fine, I just missed you. I missed watching you come,” she admitted shyly.

“You’re so cute, bun,” Jeongyeon booped her in the nose, causing Nayeon to giggle and push her hand away. “My little bunny wanted to look at my face?” Nayeon nodded again. “We can still pleasure each other while looking at each other, you know. If you’re still up for it.”

“Yes,” Nayeon answered emphatically. She was still worked up and horny and wasn’t ready for this all to be over yet. “Wanna watch you come this time, Jeongie.”

“That can be arranged,” she replied teasingly, searching out Nayeon’s lips for a surprisingly soft, yet passionate kiss. Nayeon allowed herself to get lost in it. In this more clingy and vulnerable state, she was willing to forfeit almost all control over to Jeongyeon, and she was ready to see where her girlfriend would guide her.

Jeongyeon pulled away, leaving Nayeon alone on the bed. Nayeon almost protested before she saw where Jeongyeon was headed: to their drawer of toys. Nayeon felt herself clench in anticipation.

Jeongyeon pulled out their wand vibrator, one they don’t use that often because it can be a little too overwhelming for Jeongyeon, but she was obviously in the mood for it tonight. Nayeon thought she could feel herself getting wetter just thinking about the toy, how it’ll feel on her clit, how it’ll look watching Jeongyeon fall apart.

Jeongyeon joined her on the bed again, tossing the toy to the side for now. She crawled over Nayeon and ran her hand over Nayeon’s cheek. “What do you say bunny? One more?” Nayeon nodded eagerly and was rewarded with a kiss, Jeongyeon’s tongue velvety soft against her own. Jeongyeon was the first to break the kiss. “Alright, I’m gonna make you see stars.”

Nayeon snorted. “Speak for yourself, how do I know you’re not going to chicken out and take it off of you before you even come?” Jeongyeon had done it before, when the force of the impending orgasm seemed like too much for her to handle. Obviously Nayeon was just teasing, she would never make Jeongyeon do anything she wasn’t comfortable with, but Nayeon really did want to watch Jeongyeon come apart.

“Guess you’ll just have to trust me,” Jeongyeon teased back with a smirk. Nayeon just pinched her nipple in retaliation, causing Jeongyeon to let out a yelp of surprise. “Alright brat, if that’s how you want to play it.”

Without any further ado, Jeongyeon situated herself so her pussy was hovering just above Nayeon’s, their two swollen clits just inches from kissing. She took the wand in her hand and with one final check-in with Nayeon, turned the toy on the lowest setting and brought it between them.

Their reactions were instantaneous, the two of them moaning in harmony. The vibrations felt amazing against her and she could feel herself getting wetter by the second. She planted both hands behind her to get better leverage to grind against the toy, letting out a wanton moan. She let herself fall into it, guided more by instinct and desire than anything else.

“Yeah bun, move your hips. Love when I can hear you,” Jeongyeon sounded like she was losing herself to her own pleasure as well. Nayeon took the opportunity to place her hands over Jeongyeon’s on the toy, both to hold it steadier and to turn up the vibrations another notch.

Jeongyeon’s body spasmed in pleasure at the unexpected increase in intensity. Nayeon watched as Jeongyeon’s tits bounced with the force of it, her skin glistening beautifully with sweat. Nayeon wanted to taste, but was too enraptured by the feeling bursting through her core to even think about moving.

Nayeon moved her hips again, feeling her orgasm starting to build deep within her. “Wanna come Jeongie,” she _begged_ , the need within her growing more desperate by the second. Jeongyeon increased the vibrations again, letting out her own gasp that quickly turned into a whine.

“Come with me,” Jeongyeon was squirming back at the intensity, but Nayeon kept her close. She hooked her legs around Jeongyeon’s back, pulling her so they were pressed together. “Ah fuck,” Jeongyeon cursed, a rarity for her. It somehow turned Nayeon on even more, knowing that Jeongyeon was feeling so strongly.

Nayeon closed her eyes and let the beginnings of her orgasm wash over her. Before it could take over completely, Jeongyeon spoke up again. “Look at me,” she demanded, her voice low and sexy. “You wanted to look at me, so look bun.”

Nayeon forced her eyes open, taking in the sight before her. Jeongyeon, spread open, her brow furrowed and moaning in pleasure. The two of them locked eyes, and seeing the pure desire there was enough to push Nayeon over the edge. Jeongyeon was just behind her, and the two of them came together.

Nayeon screamed at the force of it. She wanted to shut her eyes out of instinct, but powered to keep them open, too desperate to see Jeongyeon in the throes of pleasure. She was as beautiful as ever. Despite her request to have Nayeon’s eyes on her, Jeongyeon’s own eyes were closed, her head tossed back as her body spasmed. Nayeon felt Jeongyeon’s legs tight around her as her girlfriend tried again to squeeze her legs shut.

Just as Nayeon was starting to twitch with overstimulation, Jeongyeon shut the wand off, tossing the toy to the side. The second it was off, Nayeon collapsed, falling on her back as she tried to catch her breath.

Jeongyeon didn’t let her go too far. Still shivering with her own aftershocks, she climbed over Nayeon and settled herself into her arms. Nayeon quickly wrapped her arms around her in return.

“How do you feel, bun?” her breath was warm against Nayeon’s neck.

Nayeon sighed and kissed the top of Jeongyeon’s head. “I feel good. I’m just happy to be here with you.”

Jeongyeon nuzzled herself against Nayeon again. “Did you like it?” she asked, referring to the 69 position they tried earlier.

Nayeon thought about it. She liked it, she definitely had fun, but even though Jeongyeon was right there under her, today it felt like she was too far away. Nayeon didn’t know why she felt this way, it’s not like it was too dissimilar from other positions they’d tried. Obviously when Nayeon fucked Jeongyeon from behind or when she sat on Jeongyeon’s face, they weren’t looking at each other.

So Nayeon didn’t think it was the position that made her feel off, more the timing of it all. Today, she just wanted to feel close to Jeongyeon, no tricks or surprises. She hadn’t realized that until she was put out of her comfort zone, but it was true.

And Jeongyeon was amazing, easily switching around based on Nayeon’s wishes and her comfort. Nayeon was so thankful to have a girlfriend who was so understanding and so concerned about how comfortable she was.

So Nayeon didn’t hate it, and she would definitely be willing to try it again. Just maybe some time she wasn’t feeling so needy.

“I liked it,” she confirmed. “I’d be willing to try it again I think.”

“I liked it too,” Jeongyeon agreed. “I love eating you out, no matter what the position,” she pushed herself up so the two were face to face. “Also you’re not sly. I have access to Ariana Grande’s music just as much as you do.” She smiled at Nayeon teasingly.

“You listened to the album?” Nayeon laughed. It would seem her request wasn’t as out of nowhere as Nayeon would’ve guessed.

“You’ve been looking forward to it forever, of course I listened to it!”

Nayeon leaned up to kiss her. It was different from the kisses they shared earlier. Slower, more sleepy, both of them were exhausted from the evening’s activities. “I love you,” Nayeon whispered into Jeongyeon’s lips.

“I love you too, unnie,” Jeongyeon was just as quiet back. The two tucked themselves back against each other, both enjoying the silence between them. Nayeon knew she would fall asleep soon, but allowed herself to bask in the love around her first. She always knew she was the luckiest girl in the world, but if she had to have a reminder every once and awhile, she wasn’t going to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this turned out a bit softer than I intended but who doesn't love soft smut
> 
> I'm not very active but  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kiwiprivao3)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/kiwiprivao3)


End file.
